Rage
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Just because the case was over doesn't mean Apollo was ready to move on. DD Spoilers


It was raining outside. The thunder cracked as lighting filled the dark room. Adrenaline pumping through the veins.

"Snap out of it Apollo!" Athena Cykes screamed to her co-worker. The knife was in his hands. The look in his eyes was bloodshot.

"I don't think he can hear us," Trucy said to Athena as she was crouching behind the couch by her unconcious father. Apollo rose his hand. As he did Athena went back to the events during the day.

….

"Rain, rain go away," Trucy said looking out the window. She looked back to the inhabitants in the office. Athena on the Wii X. Phoenix watering Charley and Apollo on the couch being depressed.

"Apollo want to play a game?" Trucy asked Apollo.

"Sure," he said smiling. Athena looked a little down.

"You can play too," Trucy said. She got out Life. Athena nodded turning the screen off.

'It's not that,' she thought. 'Something feels off.' She sat down. She noticed Apollo kept rubbing his arm.

"Hey no cheating!" Athena said. Apollo looked up.

"No my arm's just sore," Apollo said. Athena heard discord but Trucy nodded.

"He's not," Trucy said. Athena nodded. She knew Trucy had similar powers to Apollo. "Besides it's not like it's poker or goldfish or some other card game. Hard to cheat using our powers." Apollo nodded.

"Sorry," Athena said. She did wonder what the discord was all about. They continued playing through the game.

"You know," Athena said. "Why don't they put a lawyer or a psychologist as the career options?"

"Well they don't have apartment as house options but we don't complain about that," Apollo said. Athena felt the discord again. Apollo rubbed his wrist again.

'Maybe he's just depressed about the case?' Athena thought. 'It did affect him the most. And he almost got killed twice. Yeah he's depressed and trying to keep up a smile.'

"Unrealistic but fun," Trucy said. Apollo nodded.

"Yeah it's the perfect life with no accidents and death," he muttered under his breath. Everyone stared at him as he scowled. He got up.

"Apollo," Phoenix said.

"Sorry," Apollo said looking away.

"You know we understand that you're ma-"

"I'm not mad Mr. Wright," Apollo said. "I'm pissed about it. He didn't deserve to die."

"We're here for you," Athena said. "We can always just talk."

"It hurts to talk," Apollo said. "Unless we can change the past I don't want to talk."

"You know we can't do that," Phoenix said. "Apollo grieving is natural but blaming won't help."

"I only blame evil," he said. He got his coat and left.

Athena sighed.

"Will he ever be ok?" she asked her boss.

"In time," Phoenix said. "Not the same but he'll be ok." When Apollo came back no one mentioned the incident. Athena pulled her boss aside after a few hours.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Mr. Wright I'm getting worried," Athena said. "I'm hearing a lot of discord from Apollo."

"It was a rough case," Phoenix said. Athena shook her head.

"No I've heard discord even after the case but that's not the problem," she tried to explain. Phoenix looked at her. "It keeps getting stronger."

"Hmm," Phoenix said. "Well if keeps happening let me know ok?" Athena nodded. "These things take time. I'll admit he's not exactly open about this but there's not much we can do."

"I know," Athena said. "I just can't tell what's causing the discord. That worries me." Phoenix nodded.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Though Apollo did almost snap at his co-workers a couple of times. Every time he did he kept rubbing his wrist.

Finally it was night. Athena lay on her bed awake. It was beginning to thunder. She was worried about Apollo.

"Junie's supposed to come over tomorrow," Athena sighed to herself. "I hope maybe she can help." She looked outside as rain pelted on her window. She got out of bed to get a drink of water.

Once she was done she noticed a figure in the dark.

"Hello?" she asked. The figure didn't move. "Um hello?" She felt piercing eyes. Lighting flashed though the window. Athena gasped.

"Apollo?" She asked. Apollo didn't move. Athena turned on the light. "Geez man are you trying to scare me?" He just stared at her. Athena walked up to him.

"Apollo are you feeling ok?" she asked. She felt his forehead. "You feel warm. Stay here I'll get the thermometer." She took about three steps when she felt cold fear. Her body ducked as if someone tried to attack her. She turned around.

"A-Apollo!?" she asked. Apollo eyes were clearly different. He had a knife in his hand. Athena felt weak. "What do you think you're doing?" Thunder cracked.

Apollo rushed in at Athena. Athena scurried away. She screamed. Apollo was about to strike again when he was stopped.

"M-Mr. Wright!" Athena screamed. Trucy ran to Athena helping her up.

"You ok?" Phoenix asked letting go of Apollo. He looked panicked. Athena managed to nod. Phoenix gave a sigh of relief. He turned to Apollo who was looking pissed. He glared at Mr. Wright.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Apollo!?" Phoenix screamed. Apollo growled as he went in for another strike. Phoenix ducked.

"Apollo!" Phoenix shouted.

"Daddy what's happening?" Trucy said. "Why is Apollo?"

"I can feel it," Athena said. "His rage. It's too strong." Apollo ran in. Phoenix stumbled but got away. "I thought he was over the anger."

"I'm guessing Apollo kept his emotions in for so long," Phoenix said. "But now he can't keep control anymore." Apollo raised his left hand.

"Where's his bracelet?" Athena gasped. She was right though Apollo wasn't wearing it.

"That explains why he's been rubbing his wrist a lot," Trucy said hiding behind the couch. Apollo went after Trucy who screamed. Athena barely managed to pull her away.

"You ok Truce?" Athena asked petrified that her friend was attacking them. He growled. Phoenix got a heavy book. He went in to knock Apollo out before he could hurt someone.

But Apollo caught Phoenix before he could strike. He pushed Phoenix into the piano. Phoenix crashed as stuff fell on top of him.

"DADDY!" Trucy said. Phoenix was out cold. Trucy ran to him. She crouched down when she felt the shadow looming over them. Trucy looked up as Apollo rose the knife up high. Athena pulled Apollo out of the way before he could. He spun into a corner. He shook it off though.

"Snap out of it Apollo!" Athena screamed.

"I don't think he can hear us Athena," Trucy said. She was crying from fright. Apollo rose his hand again. He went in for another strike. Athena barely managed to dodge as lightning flashed.

"Athena!" Trucy cried. Athena barely smiled reassuring Trucy that she was fine. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to find what Apollo's mad at before we can help," Athena said. Apollo eyes narrowed.

"I won't miss next time," he said darkly. Athena felt a chill go along her spine as he said that. They started walking in a circle. Waiting for someone to strike.

"Come on Apollo," Athena said. "Fight your anger." He wouldn't respond.

"It has to do with that case," Trucy said. "That's what started this whole mess." Athena nodded.

"But we caught the killer," Athena said before ducking. She scurried over to Trucy. "So why is he still angry?"

"He's obviously blaming someone," Trucy said. Athena's eyes lit up though she did not smile. She stood up. Trucy ran across the room before Apollo could strike.

"Apollo!" Athena said. Apollo turned and glared at Athena. His eyes were like poison. "Look I know you blame yourself for his death but-" He swung at her. "Apollo you can't change the past!"

"I-I don't think that's it!" Trucy screamed before ducking from Apollo. She stopped to breath when Apollo pushed her to the ground. Athena threw a pillow at Apollo before he could strike. He glared at her.

"Athena you got to know something!" Trucy screamed. "What did you do when your mother died?!" Athena stopped to think before ducking. She ran to Trucy.

"Ok Trucy." Trucy looked up. "Can you try to distract him?" Athena asked.

"Do you have a plan?" Trucy asked. Apollo was walking toward them.

"Yeah," Athena said. "I think I know who he's really angry at." Trucy nodded before bolting. Apollo went after her.

"Apollo!" Athena said. Apollo glared at her. Trucy help up the book Phoenix was holding earlier as a precaution. "Listen to me! All this is so you don't have to face your emotions. But you have to! You faced fear now face anger!" He was about to strike at her but Trucy pulled him back forcing the knife out of Apollo's hands. She kicked it under the couch.

"Hurry Athena!" Trucy shouted. "I don't know how long I can hold him!" Athena nodded.

"You're not mad at us," Athena shouted. Apollo glared. "You're not mad at me. Not Trucy. Not Mr. Wright. Not Ted Tenote or even the Phantom. Ok maybe a little mad at Phantom but he's not who you're the most mad at. It's-"

"SHUT UP!" Apollo screamed. Tears were in his eyes. He freed himself from Trucy. Athena sighed from relief that she was getting through to him but it wasn't enough. She had to push on, no matter how hard it would be for Apollo.

"Apollo! The one you're mad at is CLAY!" Athena screamed. Apollo froze. Phoenix moaned. Trucy ran to him telling him to stay quiet.

"Shout it out Apollo!" Athena said calmly. "It's alright to hate him. You _should_ hate him!" Apollo ran to the door trying to flee, but the door wouldn't budge. Everyone could tell he was trying not to cry.

"When my mom died," Athena said walking to Apollo. "All I could do was hate the fact that she left me. I hated her!" Apollo turned. His eyes were full of rage. Trucy threw Clay's jacket at Athena who in turn held it up.

"It is ok to hate him," Athena said. Apollo panted. "TELL HIM!"

"How dare you!" he screamed but Athena knew he wasn't saying it to her. She put Clay's jacket on the ground. Apollo ran as Athena backed away to Trucy and Phoenix.

"How could you think it was ok to leave me!" he screamed. "How could you go and die and leave like that!" Tears streamed down his face. "You could've said no! You could've done something! How could you just die and leave!? YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! God, please come back! Please! AAAAAH!"

He fell to the ground shaking. Phoenix got up and put a blanket over Apollo. Apollo just kept on crying. Trucy went over to hug him. Athena did too. Phoenix just put his hand on Apollo's shoulder as Apollo let his anger out slamming his fists on the ground over and over. He didn't punch Clay's jacket but everyone knew he wanted to. He began screaming so loud, they couldn't even make out any words.

"It's ok," Trucy said trying to calm him. She was crying too, seeing Apollo in so much pain. Not as much but enough. Apollo shook his head barely looking at her then he fainted.

…..

Apollo moaned as he woke up. The room looked familiar but he knew it wasn't his room.

"Where am I?" he asked. He turned to see his co-workers on some chairs. They looked relieved.

"In the hospital," Phoenix answered. "The doctors said you would be ok. Just a fever from lack of sleep and nutrition." Apollo moaned.

"You want some water?" Trucy asked. Apollo nodded.

"How scary was I?" Apollo asked managing a pure smile.

"Heck I've seen worse," Phoenix said putting his hand behind his shoulder. Athena and Trucy nodded. Trucy handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you," he said. "Man I go here way too much."

"Yeah maybe," Athena said. "But at least you can tell us which food to get from the cafeteria." Apollo managed to laugh. "How are you feeling? Better?"

"I guess," Apollo said. "How'd you know?"

"I was angry at my Mom when she died," Athena said. "It was rough. Didn't help that Simon was accused."

"I don't really remember when my mom died," Trucy said. "But still I knew it was rough."

"I remember when Mia died," Phoenix said. "It was so hard. Then finally things looked brighter again."

"I'm so sorry," Apollo said looking down.

"Don't blame yourself," Phoenix said. "We're just happy you're ok."

"Yeah we all get mad," Trucy said. "But do that again because we love you, you know." She hugged Apollo. Phoenix shook his head.

"I'll try," Apollo said. They smiled as they went onto Apollo's bed. Apollo laughed as the girls played with his hair. Phoenix didn't do much except warn the girls not to go to far. Athena nodded as Apollo drifted into his first peaceful sleep in a long time.


End file.
